It has been found that ozone is an extremely effective cleaning agent particularly as a deoderizer in odour contaminated areas. In the past ozone has been used in burned buildings to eliminate the smell of smoke by sealing off the building and then pumping in ozone. Ozone is also being used instead of chlorine or other chemicals to fight odour causing bacteris in swimming pools. In addition, Ozone is used as a deoderizer in sewage treatment plants.
It has been known in the past to use ozone in association with vacuum cleaning where the vacuumed material drawn into the vacuum bag is subjected to ozone to prevent the build of mould and the like in the bag and to deodorize the air flowing from the motor through the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,163 issued May 13, 1941 to
A. Bargeboer shows such an arrangement. However, according to the Bargeboer structure the vacuumed surface itself is not subjected to the ozone which is produced only in the filter area of the vacuum.